Confessions
by SeiferAlmasy'sLover86
Summary: Seifer confesses his feelings for Squall. Rinoa is not happy about it. SeiferxSquall, shounen ai. It's Rated: T for language mainly. *This is another version of "Confession." So, I guess it's a remake of that one.* Please read and review!


**Disclaimer:** I do Not claim to own Final Fantasy VIII. I am not making any money writing this. It's just for fun.

**Pairing:** SeiferxSquall

**Rated:** T-

**Warnings:** This will be a shounen ai, with some language, and also some Rinoa bashing.

**Summary:** Seifer confesses his feelings for Squall. Rinoa is not happy about it.

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone! I do hope this one is better than my first Confession story. It's a remake of that one, I guess you could call it. :) So, yeah, it was on my mind to redo that, you know, since the first one needed worked on and everything. Hope you like it!

**Enjoy!**

~XXX~~xxx~~XXX~

Confessions

After a long day, Squall wad ready to hit his head on his desk, This day had been too long. It was tiring to fill out all these mission reports, and all in one day, too. This was just because Rinoa just had talked him into taking a couple of days off. He didn't know why he said yes, but it was probably to shut her up for a while. She was always on his case about working too much, and needing a break. So, as a result, those two days added up, and so he was extra busy today.

He and Rinoa had been together ever since the war ended. She was happy, and she showed it, too. But, Squall wasn't; he was far from happy. He knew he was supposed to be happy; he had a pretty girlfriend, a great, but demanding job, friends, all of that, but he wasn't really happy. It just felt like something was missing form his life; he just didn't know what. And, he didn't think anyone really knew he was unhappy, either. Well, considering he never really opened up to anyone, he wasn't all that surprised. He didn't think that Rinoa even suspected he was.

Squall sighed and finally finished what was left of his work.

"Squally!" a loud, annoying voice was heard, making Squall wince at the sound. Dammit, Couldn't he get any peace for a while? "Hey, Squally."

"...Rinoa..."

"I wanna go out, Squall. Can we?" she whined to him, trying to sucker him in, but the Ice Prince was not easily suckered. Her pouty face never worked on him.

"I can't. I have more work to do," he lied easily, causing her to pout more.

"Come oooon. You can do it later!" Rinoa sauntered up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"No, I can't. Xu said she needed these in before the end of the day." Hopefully that worked.

And, it did work. "Oh," the raven haired girl frowned, looking pissed that she wasn't getting her way. She untangled herself from him and folded her arms over her breasts. "Fine. But I still want to go out. So, I'll be in later. M'kay?" She kissed his cheek, but she was still disappointed that he wasn't going with her.

The brunet watched her go, sighing in relief. He didn't want to go out. He had planned to relax since his work was done. He didn't think Rinoa would give up so easily; she usually kept at it until he gave in. He was glad, though. He didn't care, really. As long as she was out of his hair for a while, he just didn't care much. He stood up and placed all of the papers he filled out in his drawer. He'd give it to Xu later. She didn't need them yet, anyway. He ran a hand through his hair and walked out of his office, only to run into a tall blond, who was smirking at him.

"Hey, Squall. Where's Rinny?" he asked, but Squall knew very well that he didn't give a shit where Rinoa was.

He shrugged. "Don't know. She went somewhere."

"Oh? And you didn't go with her?" he queried again, feigning interest.

"No," the shorter man narrowed his eyes. "Why would I?"

The other man shrugged his broad shoulders. "'Cause she's always dragging you out with her." He tried to keep the hate out of his tone.

Squall opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out, and he just shook his head, not denying that fact. Seifer was right, anyway. Though, Squall couldn't decipher Seifer's tone. He saw the way Seifer narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. And, truth be told, Squall hated being dragged around the way Rinoa seemed to drag him.

"Squall?"

The younger man blinked. "Huh?"

"I was asking you something, Squally-boy," Seifer said with a roll of his cat green eyes. He knew Squall went off in his head again, like he always did.

"What?" Squall tilted his head to the side. Seifer thought it was cute.

"Um, I was asking where you were headed?"

"My dorm."

"Hm," Seifer looked thoughtful. He looked Squall over, and, like usual, the damn brunet took his breath away. There was a big reason Seifer hated Rinoa: she had Squall. She didn't deserve him. He knew his actions were because he was jealous. Squall had never realized it, though, and Seifer wasn't quite sure whether that was a good thing or not.

He felt this way during the war, but never understood what kept him from saying anything. It was probably his bad boy image, or some shit like that. He shook his head. But, then Rinoa came along and snatched him for herself.

"Okay," Seifer decided. "I'll leave you to it, then." He waved and wandered off, leaving Squall confused.

~XXX~~xxx~~XXX~

Seifer sighed as he wandered the halls of Garden. He was having a shitty day. First: he had gotten bitched at by Instructor Trepe for being late to his class, second: a cadet spilled food on him, which was what made him late. Now, he was just walking around, but with the look on his face, the others stayed away from him, which was just fine with Seifer.

"Man, you look pissed."

The gorgeous blond scowled. "You would, too, if you got bitched at," he grumbled to himself.

Zell chuckled, making him scowled more. "Shut it, chicken."

He tried to stifle his laugh, but Seifer actually looked cute being all pouty. It was quite the site. "Are you pouting?"

"No!" He was Seifer Almasy. He didn't fucking pout.

He could've sworn that the bigger blond pouted more. He laughed again.

"Fuck off, chicken." It was said with little bite.

"What's going on over here?"

"Squall!" Zell grinned at his friend. "Oh, nothin' much. Seifer's just pouting."

"I am not pouting!" he protested, glaring at the bastard chicken with heated green eyes. "Hey, Squall," he sighed.

"Hi," he nodded to him.

Seifer glanced at him again, and bit his lip. Zell noticed his gaze, and frowned.

"Hm, you got anything goin' on later?" Seifer suddenly asked, startling both Squall and Zell with his abruptness.

"Ah, no."

"You wanna spar later, then?"

He nodded without really thinking about it. "Sure."

The other man nodded, too. "Alright." Dammit, he was gonna have to talk to Leonhart.

"Hey, Squally!"

Seifer glared hard. Can't that bitch do anything without having to be around him all the fuckin' time? She was needy, one of the reasons he had broken up with her. That, and she was just an annoyance to him more than anything else. He didn't even remember why he dated her in the first place.

Squall grit his teeth, then shook his head. "Squall."

"What?"

"Can you come here for a minute?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah..."

"Later, Squall," Seifer said, still glaring.

"Okay." With that, he walked off, but cast a glance over his shoulder, seeing Seifer look back at him.

"I hate her," Seifer announced.

"I kinda got that," Zell said wryly. He eyed the taller man for a moment longer, and Seifer was starting to feel uncomfortable with his stare.

"What?"

"Nothin'." the tattooed boy said quickly. "I'll catch ya later, man."

"Yeah..." he trailed off, wondering about the look he was getting from the hyperactive man. He decided to not worry about it right now, and walked off. He went back into thought. Yeah, he needed to tell Squall; that was what he needed to do later. He wondered how he'd take it.

Well, he needed to do it when Rinoa, or anyone else wouldn't be around. It was none of their damn business, anyway. And, it seemed he could never talk to Squall without Rinoa being there. In fact, he had been seeing less of Squall as of late, it was all Rinoa's doing, too.

~XXX~~xxx~~XXX~

After a while of training and sweating, the boys were ready to call it quits with their sparring for the time being. "That was... fun."

"Hn," Squall grunted in response, sitting up.

Seifer also sat up, looking over at the equally tired brunet. "Are you happy?"

That question stunned Squall. Why would Seifer be asking him that? Why would he even care? Does he really care? "I don't know."

"You're not, are you?"

"Why do you care?"

Seifer sighed, looked agitated, "Just answer the question, Squall."

"No," he stood up and placed his hands on his hips, a gesture Seifer thought looked cute.

"Why?"

"I don't know — Why are you so concerned about my happiness, anyway?"

He bit his lip nervously, contemplating on lying to Squall, and just not have this conversation. Then he decided that he got this far, he might as well say it already, then he can be done with it. He sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. "I—well, if you're not happy, why do you keep letting them believe that you are?"

"I don't know, Seifer. Why are you asking me this?"

That was a good question that deserved an answer, which Seifer was getting to. "I want you to be happy." He got that out quickly, Squall almost didn't hear him.

"What?"

The blond gunblader swallowed. "I want you to be happy," he repeated. _'I want to make you happy'_, he added mentally.

"Seifer—"

"Squall, I like you, okay," he sighed, frustrated with himself.

His eyes went impossibly wide, and his mouth opened and closed, nothing coming out.

"Squall? Look, I don't expect anything out of you. I just wanted to tell you. I'm not asking you to return my feelings or anything." It was true; he wasn't expecting anything from Squall.

"You... Like me?"

"Yeah..." Seifer nodded.

Squall regained his composure after his shock wore off, and sat down next to the other man. "How long?"

"During the war."

"That long?" Again, Squall was shocked. "And you never said anything?"

"No. I was stupid."

"Seifer..." He honestly didn't know what to say. He didn't know how he felt, either. Did he like Seifer? He did like Seifer, but did he like Seifer, like Seifer liked him? "You're not expecting anything?"

"That's right." For some reason, he thought Squall would reject him.

"So..."

"Look, you know what I want. What do you want, Squall?"

"I—I don't know," he bit his lip, frowning.

"Do you love Rinoa?" was his next question.

"No, I don't. I don't think I ever really did," the brunet said honestly. He heard Seifer sigh, and he thought it was with relief.

Seifer smiled and leaned over, confusing Squall. That confusing lasted until he felt a pair of lips on his own.

The kiss was good. Very good. Seifer had always imagined what Squall tasted like. He tasted like mint.

Seifer was really enjoying their kiss, and he could tell that Squall was, too, if their lower halves were any indication.

Squall was thinking the same thing as Seifer; the kiss was great. It was not the type of kiss he expected from Seifer. It was soft, slow, and hesitant, not something he thought kissing Seifer would be like. Not that he had thought about it prior to this. It was better than any kisses he'd had with Rinoa, that was for sure.

They were so wrapped up into their kiss, that neither of them saw a figure standing there, watching them, a smile on his face. He knew it. Okay, he didn't know it, but he had his suspicions about it, and he was happy to be right. He walked out of the training center, shutting the door softly behind him.

"Zell?"

"Huh?" he snapped back from his thoughts, looking directly at Rinoa.

"Is Squall still in there?" she pointed to the doors of the training center.

"Uh." He wasn't sure if he should tell her or not. Turns out, he didn't have to do anything, as a moment later, she sighed, then spoke up.

"Never mind. I'll look myself."

"Uh, Rinoa, I don't think you should go in there," he warned her, but she was stubborn.

"Why?"

"Well, you know, all those monsters are in there, and you're unprotected," he tried. Seeing that it was not having any effect, he sighed.

"Oh, I'll be fine," she smiled at him. Little did she know, she wouldn't be as fine as she thought, Zell mused.

"Okay," the martial arts loving boy moved aside and let her enter, seeing that he couldn't stop her.

"Squall!" Rinoa gasped out, seeing her boyfriend making out with his rival.

The two boys broke apart, hearing her loud screech. Seifer smirked at her, feeling sure of himself. Hell, after a kiss like that, why wouldn't he?

"What the hell is going on?" she demanded of Squall, hands on her hips, tears threatening her eyes. "Squall?" she said again when she got no answer. "What were you doing?"

"Damn, are you this stupid naturally?" Seifer rolled his eyes, and scoffed,

"Shut up!"

"Rinoa, I don't love you," he said with in all honesty.

That stunned her a lot. "W-what? Of course you love me."

"No, I don't. I don't think I ever did love you," the shorter man said, causing the bigger man to grin widely.

"Squally, you don't mean that," she whimpered, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Oh, please. Get over yourself. Squall is not yours, bitch," snarled the handsome blond.

"Seifer..." Squall looked over at him and shook his head. He wasn't mad or anything, though.

Rinoa gasped. "H-how dare you. Squall, are you gonna let him talk to me that way?"

"Rin—"

"Squall!"

"Rin, look, I just don't love you. You wanted me to be be something I'm not. You're always dragging me places. It's done, Rinoa."

"But—so you love him?"

The way she asked that pissed the blond off, as if it was impossible for anyone to love Seifer. He had always been insecure about that. He took a step forward, snarling. "Fuck you, bitch."

"Seifer, stop," Squall grabbed his shoulder to stop him. He didn't think he'd hit Rinoa, but he wasn't sure. He knew Seifer felt that way. It was a sore spot for him, to think that nobody could ever love him.

"You can't love him, Squall."

"Why not? Because we're guys? Or because he should love you, is that it?"

"What? It's not possible!"

"I assure you, it's very possible," Seifer snapped, wiping his blond hair from his face.

"Squall," the girl stood firm on her spot, hoping to get him with this. "It's either me or him, Squall. You're choice."

One thing no one ever did; give Squall an ultimatum. Squall hated being put on the spot like that. Squall stepped forward, causing the older blond to frown at the movement.

Rinoa smiled, thinking he was coming to his senses. "Rinoa," he said sweetly, "I want you out of Garden."

Her jaw dropped open. How did this happen? He was supposed to choose her, not Seifer. "Squall, you can't be serious."

"He is," Seifer grinned victoriously. He knew very well that Squall hated being told what to do.

"I am, Rinoa," he rolled his eyes at Seifer. "I want you gone later today. If not, I will have someone escort you out."

"Squall!"

"You heard him," Seifer said, smirking bigger. Oh, he loved this. He wasn't sure yet what Squall felt for him, but at least this nuisance would be gone. They both saw her run out, crying.

"Squall?"

"Hn?" He looked at Seifer, blue eyes partially covered by thick lashes.

"So, Squall, I mean, what do you want?" Seifer asked, feeling nervous all over again, like he was afraid Squall would not give him a chance.

Squall thought about it for a minute. What did he want? He still wasn't quite sure, but maybe, just maybe, Seifer could help him figure it out. After all, Seifer just might be that something that's been missing in his life.

~XXX~xxx~~XXX~~

**Authors Notes: **Well, after hours of writing this, I am finally done with it. Well, as I said, this is a remake of "Confession". So, hopefully you'll like it better than my other one. I think this one might be better. Please review, Let me know what you think of it.

I don't know. It can either be a remake, or a completely different one. It's up to you. I was thinking of making this longer, but I really don't know. It sounds like a good idea. But, I stumped on ideas. If there are any mistakes in this one, please let me know, and I will fix them. :)

Well, I hope you all like this one, though.


End file.
